Crossing the Line Saga
by HeavensRiot
Summary: OC jumps off cliff to be with her beloved -cough-dead-cough- 'brother' suddenly her world is turned upside down and she winds up in FairyTail. What will happen to this poor girl? Shes not Lucy!  -Warning- Awesomeness ahead.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hey guys! I'm really sorry to those who actually read my previous chapter. I've finally got the time to upload this. I have edited and added to thelast chapter and epicly -failed- managed to delete the chapter before I clould alert you. Im very sorry T^T Heheheh. Anywayz on to the story!_

* * *

><p><em>Screw this.<br>This is it.  
>This is the day I die.<em>

The voices whispered in your head, silently and with force.  
>You looked down the old, dark cliff into the maw that lied below. The ocean was pummelling the dark and deadly rocks with hunger and gusto. Did they know what was about to happen too?<p>

Distorted flashes of a memory with Chase came back to you. He was angry; and in the middle of his famous telling-offs. His bleached blonde hair shook into his onyx eyes. You could tell he was only scolding you because of his fear for, plainly hidden on his face. He had found you picking flowers on a edge of a cliff, the cliff edge that your standing on right now. A coincidence? Unlikely.

Damn, you were kinda having regrets about picking this spot now.

Suppressed tears flowed over; anger, hurt and depression swallowed your heart. Chewing it up into tiny pieces, ripping it up into shreds.

Chase was gone now, his sunny smile gone from the world.  
>He hung himself.<br>Just like his father.

Chase looked fine on the outside; sure he had a few problems, but nothing that we haven't experienced before and certainly nothing that could push him this far. Not good, adventurous Chase.

He was bullied. You tried to help and be there for him. He loved his family.  
>But he died alone.<p>

The conflicting sides of yourself were colliding. You just couldn't seem to grasp it. Chase was your only family; you had been adopted into his house because your parents died in a house fire when you were young. You had grown to rely on Chase, he had cared for you and you loved him.

This month of misery and pain can end in a reunion. You can join him.

_I can join him!_

Was your final thought as you jumped off the cliff edge and into the nights welcoming, jagged arms below.

A warm, bright light shone on you and you smiled, eyes still shut. Content with just basking in Heavens warmth.

"LUUUCCCYYY! LUCY! SHES AWAKE!" some loud person screamed, shocking you into consciousness.  
>"Yaaaaaaayyy! Lucy!" called something in a childish tone.<p>

You winced against the background voices. Heaven is supposed to be quiet and peaceful, isn't it?  
>Your eyes flickered open expecting to see an ecstatic Chase leaning over you, trying to wake you up early. You caught sight of his onyx coloured eyes.<p>

_Chase!_

You leapt up from your former lying position, eyes bulging, staring up at the boy in front of you.  
>Disappointment rushed to your facial features, this boy was obviously not Chase. Chase for one; doesn't have pink hair.<p>

Shock and a heavy jolt of fatique and pain forced you to lye down again.

_Shit._

Where the hell are you? You forced your eyes open again and lifted them to take a new look at your swimming surroundings.

A clean white bed sheet, a machiene beeping next to you –measuring your pulse-, an IV drip, white washed wal- Wait, what? An IV drip, a machiene taking your pulse?  
>Your in a hospital, great, just great.<p>

You lifted your gaze to the people above and around you; looking down on you with concern and occasionally breaking out into mini scuffles, silenced by a red head. You did a double take.

Blue hair, pink hair, no hair, plainly seen bras, mini skirts, armour, a range of deadly weapons, abs, huge ass musles... A familiar word rang in your mind; something you had gotten from Mangas and comics.

_Assassins._

_Double Shit._

* * *

><p>AN

_Please review! ^0^ It would mean a lot! Heheh, I've only just turned 14 ya know? :DD_


	2. Chapter 2

"Crap, crap crap!" your mind was going into overload. Immediately you started smashing the hell out of the 'nurses' button, praying someone would come and save you. You can't fight this many buff people with an IV drip and multiple cords coming out of your body. The freaky people were advancing!

"LUCY!" the loud pink boy yelled, struggling against the, surprisingly strong nurses, that quickly sedated him. For the rest of the people, it didn't look like they were about to budge if it wasn't for a quick order from the short man, who appeared to be their leader. Your mind was going hazy again, so the only thing you briefly noticed before you passed out was this:

Two people remained.

_ P.O.V

I slowly woke up. I had a throbbing head ache. This sucked.

I sighed, what the hell is going on? I should have drowned by now and be with Chase; and be with Chase. Why am I not with Chase? Overload. -_-

"Where am I? Why am I not with Chase?" this was getting so bad, I needed to say it out loud to know if I could actually speak or not. This was NOT part of the plan; this was NOT how it was supposed to turn out.

My voice was a couple octaves higher than usual. Weird. This was going from bad to worse. I guess the best thing to do is to sit silently and ait for something to happen.

_Ten minutes later_

I shot up. Suddenly I remembered that I wasn't the only one in the room and if that was true the people that were in here before could be anywhere, just waiting for me to wake up. My gaze ransacked the room, if they were here somewhere, I would find them.

My gaze finally settled on two people; the authorative red head and short old man. Watching me in their plastic chairs.  
>Creepy.<p>

The red headed lady that was wearing some knightly –cough-skirt-cough- armour began to speak.  
>"Lucy, I know this may be a shock to you, but you are in a hospital."<br>I rolled my eyes subtlety, as if I hadn't noticed already.  
>She continued, "During our mission you were hit severely hard on the head and -she stopped, a dreary rain cloud formed over her head- and it's my entire fault! If only I was paying attention this would have never happened! Lucy, please hit me. Don't hold back, I deserve it."<p>

"..."

"I think your overwhelming her Erza. Lucy, are you alright? You look a little pale..."the old man looked at me with concern and care.

Wait, they're talking to me? Oh no, no no no.

"I'm not Lucy!" I burst out angrily. What is wrong with these people? They barge into my hospital room and think they magically know my name and every thing? "I'm _Alice._" Damn these people, can't they use their eyes? I'm not some Lucy!

The woman named Erza just laughed nervously. She must think I'm joking or something...  
>The man whose name I don't know yet just looked at me puzzled, as if he is trying to figure something out. I tried a gain, trying to get some sort of reaction out of these crazies.<br>"I'm supposed to be dead."

I narrowed my eyes, trying to gauge their reaction, but their was none I was interested in, apart from humour –which for some reason isn't top on my priority list at the moment- and disbelief at what I had said. I don't think this Lucy person was taken very seriously.

I'm sure you to would have realised by now that this is NOT heaven. I think there is a lot less screaming (AN/-cough-Natsu-cough-) and confusion involved. I'm not sure if this is hell, as of yet.

The old man opened his mouth to say something –probably something demeaning- at the same time the double doors burst open. The pink boy-who was previously sedated- jumped up on my bed and pointed his finger at me accusingly.  
>"That's not LUCY!" he roared.<br>"She is!" he then pointed at a blonde girl with chocolate brown eyes wearing a too mini skirt and a short sleeved white top; who had been standing in the door way before pinkie's loud spasm.

We stared at each other for a moment until I broke the silence.  
>"Well, duh." <p>


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ I HAS MY STORY BOOK BACK! MAKE WITH THE MAGIC!

* * *

><p><em>There are those funny moments in life when you can look back, laugh and say; wow. That was stupid. <em>

_However; all I have managed to do in my life is: Watch my family die, get adopted into a new one, get an amazing brother, have said 'amazing' brother kill himself, have a nice suicide attempt, fail and MYSTERIOUSLY end up in a MESSED up world where people who decide you are an; of course, who can forget those lovely people who think I'm someone I'm not?  
>I don't know about you; but I'm not going to look back on all of that and smile.<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: "Don't worry, we'll fix you."<p>

"_Don't worry, we'll fix you"  
><em>  
>It had been a whole 7 seconds since I was told this, but I mean, come on! How could you blame me for not believing them? I don't even know which country I'm in. I don't even know if this is Earth.<p>

I dub thee; Planet of The Annoying Weirdoes.

I hope they're pleased with my name for them. Somehow I doubt it, but I also don't want to find out under these circumstances. Like where the old guy's doing freaky rune circles above my face.

I hate to inform you but this wasn't my plan of the day I find out I'm still alive.  
>2:00AM Find out I'm still alive.<br>2:21AM Celebrate.  
>6:00AM Get drunk.<br>8:00AM Wake up and have some creepy grandfather perform his voodoo on my body.  
>No. Sadly that's not how I planned it out. I also didn't manage to get drunk, so let the rainy clouds ensue.<p>

Previously; before voodoo man came along again –as I now like to call him- the red head whose name I forgot again-its been a long day, okay?- was trying to soothe me with those words.  
><em>Don't worry, we'll fix you.<br>_Fat chance. What am I? Some broken toy? However; I would like to remove the baggage on my chest, its beginning to weigh me down.  
>Which is really scary, how on Earth does she do it every day? I don't even want to think about it.<p>

So while voodoo man took his sweet time getting ready for a big 'magical feat' I spent my time wisely; in my new seating arrangement, a bar stool. Which is of course, my fave pass time.

Not.

* * *

><p>The Erza lady tried to sooth me with those now annoying words.<br>"Don't worry, we'll fix you."  
>Is that supposed to be comforting or demeaning...?<p>

While this lady-whom it just sinked in that she is dressed ready to slay something- says everything will be fine. She seriously failed. Yeah, it's all fine. That's why Lucy and Bubblegum boy ditched with the 'Master'. Believable.

I'm just sitting on the edge now, with my head in my hands. I'm not really sure if this is a sick joke anymore...I didn't really plan anything further as I went down the cliff. I mean, it was certain that I was going to die and the sad, but simple equation was: Me + Death=me and Chase!  
>But just to annoy me, let's mess it all up!<p>

* * *

><p>I'm trying to process what everyone was trying to explain earlyer and to sort out the facts I needed from the garbage of fights, insults and hysteria. (AKA Natsu, Lucy)<br>The gist of it is, is that some unknown magical person has magicked me to look like a girl named Lucy and that I am no longer on 'Earth'. Which really sucks; this isn't something that makes me want to smile anytime soon.

I'm in a 'Bar'-quite a WEIRD place if you ask me-and it is only a "Matter of time" until the dude with the'powerful' magic-also known as Master *shudder*- will be back. Awesome! Lets get this over with. I just hope he doesn't turn me into an alien.

I'd probably be more laid back and less snarky if I at LEAST looked like myself. That's what I keep telling myself at least.

Sitting here on this bar stool made me think of a few things; -while ignoring the scary lady eating cake-  
>Consider these things as a warning reader.<br>1) Cliff jumping is my absolute worst sport. Ever. Never doing it again voluntarily.  
>2) Attempting to kill yourself may result with serious side effects, such as travelling to a parallel world and<br>3) I have this really sick humoured view on everything-

"Yo! The Masters back!"

Ugh. It's that pink idiot. Unfortunately I now recognise his voice anywhere and as a result of that I finally found out that this...this Baka, was the one that screamed me into this wacked up place. I do have one hold on bubblegum though – yeah, I think I'll call him that now-, the armour girl has some sort of insanely awesome hold over him. Insane as in "HOLY *&%&*" insane.

I could use this to my advantage later. :]

* * *

><p>AN I briefly edited the other chapters. Nothing major, just making it flow better ;D  
>Anyway... I just wanted to let you guys know I am going to start posting another story that I have a few chapters for already and I was wondering if I should ask for a beta tester... Meh. xD Keep an eye out!<p> 


End file.
